My Fairytale
by Sakine Manami and Ryuuta
Summary: Life has it's ups and downs, four teens will discover how hard life will be as friendship, love, and loyalty becomes tested. LenxOC, PikoxOC Rated T! NOTE: NO FLAMES! AND NOT YAOI IN ANY FORM!
1. Prologue

**Hey! This is my (Nami) debut fic! And kind of random... Very random... My brother is BETA-ing this, so he won't post any stories for a while :p Here goes anything... I don't own anything but the plot and OCs  


* * *

~~~MY FAIRYTALE~~~

* * *

**

Kagamine Len just stood right beside a bed. On it is his twin sister, Kagamine Rin.

"Rin… Are you going to be alright?"

"Len… I'm going to be alright… I'll be fine…" She smiled, thought it looks hurt

"I don't believe you! Rin! Please don't leave! Don't leave me!" Len's voice started to break, his eyes started to get teary.

"I'm sorry, Len… I'm sorry for troubling you all this fourteen years… I'll just say good-bye" Rin smiled as she closed her eyes

"R-Rin! RIN! RIN!" Len shook her body, but her body is cold

Len broke into tears as he knelt and gripped Rin's hand tightly. He never felt so sad in his life, not even when his mother and Rin's past away. Not even when both of them have to deal with a new mother. Not when their father betrayed them and goes support their stepmother… No, he has to break down when the person he cared for the most died… The one who cares for him back…

Right on cue, their parents walked in. A blonde man and standing next to him is a brunette woman. Len's father, Kagamine Fuyuki, stood next to his son and saw his daughter follow his past wife. His current wife, Meiko just stood there, watching them.

"Rinny, why did you go?" he asked sadly

"I'm sure he's happy now, Fuyuki" Meiko said

"Yeah, I guess you're right"

Meiko scoffed and walked outside, Fuyuki walked out

"Lenny, let's go now…" He smiled sweetly at his son

"Yeah…" Len left, sadly…

"I'm sure Rinny is happy"

"Yeah…"

Suddenly, a brunette boy burst in the hallways

"Can we go now!" He demanded, it was Meito, he has brown hair like Meiko, he is spoiled, but only when Meiko is around. He is actually very kind to Len and Rin.

"Let's go, Len-kun…" Meiko said as she pulled Len's wrist harshly, Len felt a shot of pain from Meiko's sharp fingernails jabbing his wrist

"Let go…" He said, heads down

"Come now… Rin is gone, your father will take care of her funeral…"

"Oh, shut up" Len mumbled, he just held his pain in. When they reached the car, Len could only imagine what it's like to be free… He just kept on holding his wrist

**xXXx**

In some other place, a new family is moving in. The mother and father are walking inside the house while a girl with shoulder-length dark blue hair. Her azure blue eyes filled with excitement. She's going to a public school near her house. Slung across her back is a violin case.

"Akemi-Chan!" Her mother called. "Can you carry your boxes?"

She shrugged and took two boxes, one of them writes 'Akemi's clothes' and the other 'Akemi's memories'. Yamamoto Akemi walked into her medium-sized room on the second floor. She saw a medium-sized bed, a TV, under it are a karaoke machine and a dance mat. She saw a musical stand at the edge of the room. Then she saw a door she presumes was the bathroom. Then, she saw a table, on it was a pretty hi-tech computer. Akemi then saw a bookshelf right besides it. Her parents already filled it with books she loves.

"Akemi-Chan?" Her father said as she slowly opened the door, he put in Akemi's luggage and guitar case, "The rest of the instruments are at the music room, sweety…"

"'kay, dad" She smiled back

"Oh! And your uniform is on the drawer besides the wardrobe"

Akemi walked towards the drawer, she saw her uniform and a sound system. She rushed towards her luggage and opened it. She took out a shoebox and opened it. She then saw the album she wanted to see.

"Project Diva, Hatsune Miku!" She squealed. She quickly ran towards the sound system and the music blasted inside her room as she started singing the current song. Alice… She loved that beautiful song…

"tooi, tooi, warae nai hanashi.

itsuka, boku ga i naku natta nara

fukai, fukai mori ni ochi ta

kimi ha hitori de iku n da ze.

tsunai da te ni ha yawaraka na taion

nigitta yubi ga yururi, hodoke tara.

kare ta neiro no kane ga naru.

kimi ha hitori de iku n da ze.

sonomama ni futari ayun de hitori

uso tsuku koe mo mou taedae ni.

utsumuki ni futari kage ga hitotsu

boku mo hitori de iku n da ze ?

kimi ha awai koi ni ochi ta.

takai takai gake ni saku hana.

' todoka nai na?. '

wakatteru kuse ni.

kondo ha hitori de iku n da ze"

The song didn't finish when she heard a knock on her door, slowly it opened and she saw her mother carrying another box with the writing 'Akemi's books'

"It's for your new school you'll go to tomorrow" She smiled

"Thanks mom!" She exclaimed and shut the door

Akemi decided to give it a day, it's already eight P.M. She changed into a violet top and a pair black short shorts. She set her alarm on six A.M.

* * *

**This sucks A LOT Dx I am soo sorry! But please, no flames at least :')**

**Thanks a bunch!**

**~Sakine Manami and Ryuuta!  
**


	2. Meetings

**Hey! The first chapter is up *winks* Anyways, sorry if it sucks T^T I (Ryuu) don't own anything but the OCs and plot idea**

* * *

**~~++My Fairytale++~~**

**-**Meetings**-**

**

* * *

**

Akemi's eyes shot open at the ringing of her alarm clock. She turned it off and walked towards the bathroom. She took a shower and walked out still wrapped with her towels. She took her uniform and wore it. The uniform is just a simple white shirt, a blazer (Which she didn't button up), a purple tie, a brown skirt and shoes however you like it. She wore her black socks that reach just above her knees. Akemi took a violet ribbon and tie a part of her hair on a side tail. She grabbed her bookbag and put her books and notebooks also her pencil case and her phone.

Akemi walked downstairs towards her parents. She saw her mother puring water on her seven-year old brother's glass.

"Ohayo mama, papa, Akira-kun" Both her parents have dark brown hair, but her mother has emerald eyes, while her father has icy blue eyes. Her mother's hair reaches her waist and always tied on a high ponytail. Akira has dark brown hair and azure blue eyes.

"Ohayo Akemi-Chan. Akira-kun, say hi to your sister" Her mother said

"Ohayo Akemi-nee" Akira said, Akemi smiled

"Ohayo, Akemi… Remember, tomorrow, the three of us are going for Sayuri-san's wedding… The money is at the box in my room" Her dad said

"Oh… I see…" She crossed her arms

"Gomen… I know how much you love to hang out, but the schedule is all messed up" Her father sighed

"Akemi-Chan, hurry up and eat breakfast!" Her mother said as she fed Akira

"Hai~" Akemi sat down and ate breakfast, as soon as she's done, she put on a pair of brown slip-on shoes and walked out

**xXXx**

Kagamine Len opened his eyes to find the bed next to his is empty. The small sized beds on each room's walls a small nightstand, two drawers, and no table or chairs, just a simple mat on the floor. Len took a large box under his bed. He took out his school supplies and his bookbag. Len walked towards the drawer, where a stuffed bear with the writing 'Len' was on it, next to it is a yellow covered book. He took it with him and he took out his uniform. He wore a white shirt and a blazer (Which buttons are buttoned up), a green tie, long black pants and he wore his black slip-on shoes. He glanced at the other half of the room, on the bed was Rin's school supplies and white ribbon. On her drawer is the same stuffed bear as Len, except her's has the writing 'Rin' on it. Those bears are given by their past mother before she died.

Len opened his room's door. His room is located at the attic. So, he traveled down the two-story house to the kitchen where he saw Meiko and Meito already eating breakfast

"Ah, Len… Hurry up and make your breakfast! I'm about to leave already!" Meiko exclaimed

"Yeah! I'll see you later loser!" Meito exclaimed, but deep in his heart, he wanted to say something like, 'See you bro!' or 'Have a great day, Lenlen!'. But, noo…. Meiko have to ruin EVERYTHING.

Len sighed as he cooked himself some banana pancakes. He sat down at a chair, the chair looks a bit old. Len ate it and drank some orange juice (Which he likes ever since Rin died). He grabbed his bag and ran towards school.

**xXXx**

School starts in three minutes, Yamamoto Akemi ran towards the gates, not so far way, Kagamine Len was running as well. When they entered the school together, they glanced at each other. Looking away and ran towards the class. When the door slid open, Len was the first one to say

"Gomen! We're late!"

His eyes widened, why did he help a girl he never knew. When he glanced at her. Her azure blue eyes were full of gratitude

"Kagamine-san, please sit down. You there, you must be the new student!" The teacher exclaimed, "I'm Megurine Luka. Please introduce yourself"

Akemi nodded and stood at the front of the class

"Hey. My name is Yamamoto Akemi. I just transferred to Vocaloid Academy during summer. My parents sent me here for my passion of music, and since my dad saw how music is this school's best subject, he enrolled me here. I guess, it's nice to meet you all" Akemi smiled, she looks adorable. Most of the guys in the class started to have hearts. One boy caught Akemi's eyes, a blonde boy with soft blue eyes with his hair on a small ponytail. The teacher saw her attention and smiled

"Yamamoto-san, why don't you sit next to Kagamine-san?"

"Hai~" She smiled. She walked towards an empty chair next to Len's

Len saw her and smiled, "Hi. I'm Kagamine Len… Yoroshikune, Yamamoto-san…"

"Yoroshiku, Kagamine-san…" Akemi smiled

"Now class, let's study-" Megurine-sensei was caught off because of the class door slide open and who walks in is a girl with long blonde hair and a black hairband on her hair

"Sorry I'm late…" She said in a monotone.

"Ara… You must be the other transfer student…"

"Yeah, but I'm not local, so… If I may…"

"Sure"

"Hey… My name is Lily Kagene. I transferred here from America. Yoroshiku!" She smiled, now all the boys have hearts in their eyes. The difference between the two girls is their personalities and boobs size.

"Kagene-san, you can sit next to Yowane-san"

Lily saw a girl with white hair, "Fine…"

As Lily sat down, the teacher started the lesson.

Break time!

As Akemi stood up, Len walked up towards her

"Want to eat lunch together?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Cool" Len said

The two of them chatted as if they're best friends

"So, which school did you come from?"

"I come from Ovule School of the Arts, Osaka"

"I see…" Len smiled

Akemi saw Len's hand, which has a few scratches on it when he rolled the sleeves up a little

"What's wrong with your hand?"

Len's eyes widened, then he looked away, his face red and his bangs covering his eyes. He gritted his teeth

"Kagamine-san?" Akemi reached a hand out for him

"No!" Len said as he hit her hands away and his face turned shocked, "I-I'm sorry!"

"No… I am… I shouldn't have EVER asked that… Guess no-one wants me…" Akemi smiled between her sorrowful eyes. Then she turned away, her bangs covering her eyes and ran away. One of her hands covering her eyes from the fact a tear slipped down her face

Len just froze at the fact she just ran off like that, he hung his head and walked towards lunch alone

**xXXx**

Akemi ran and ran… Suddenly, she bumps into someone. She opened her eyes and saw a pair of deep hazel eyes

"G-Gomen!" The girl said. Apparently, she has long curly dark blonde hair tied on two pigtails on two sides with two rather large red ribbons.

"Daijobu…" Akemi smiled

"Uh, I'm Hamasaki Kurumi. Yoroshiku!"

"I'm Yamamoto Akemi. Yoroshikune, Hamasaki-san…"

"Call me Kurumi…" She smiled, Kurumi looks very cute, she has a great posture and skinny long legs, her face is warm and beautiful

"Then call me Akemi"

"Why were you crying, Akemi-Chan?"

"It's nothing… I just thought I hurt someone and that he hates me now… Since, I'm the type of girl that is easily hated" She smiled hurtfully

"Aw… Of course not! Come on! Who is this 'he'?"

"It's Kagamine-san…"

"Len? Oh, him… You better not ask him his story, it's pretty complicated…"

"How?"

"Let's ask him" She smiled and dragged Akemi towards the cafeteria

**xXXx**

Len sat down alone and ate his lunch. He just wanted to apologize to her

"I guess I was being hard on her… I'm sure she's offended…"

Suddenly, a boy walked beside him

"Len! What's up!" A boy with snow white hair walked towards the blonde

"Hey, Piko…" He said weakly

"Ara? What's wrong?" Piko said

"I-I… I hurt a girl's feelings…" He slightly blushed, being the way Piko is, he's kind of the girl's master… Unlike Len, Piko is completely outgoing. He's always there for Len. Even though Len started to hang out with Piko right after his ex-best friend, Honne Dell, betrayed him and went with the populars.

"Oooh… Bad move, dude… Who was it?"

"The new transfer student, Yamamoto Akemi"

"Huh? I thought there waas one new student… Kagene Lily"

"That bitchy girl? Uh… No thanks!"

"Yeah, I'd rather have someone sweet and nice" Piko smiled, his face looks very sweet…

With that, two girls charged up at their table.

"Hi there, Piko! Len!" The happy-go-lucky Kurumi greeted

"Kurumi-Chan?" Piko exclaimed

"Hamasaki-san!" Len exclaimed. Then Len glanced at the brunette girl Kurumi dragged with her, "Y-Yamamoto-san…" His face has tints of red

"K-Kagamine-san…" Akemi's cheeks started to glow red, "And you are…?" She gazed at Piko

"Utatane Piko! Yoroshiku!" He gave his special grin and shook Akemi's hand

"Yamamoto Akemi!" She smiled back

The friends of four talked until the bell rang. Kurumi and Piko walked together towards they're music class, while Len and Akemi have chemistry.

"Look, I want to say I'm…" Len begun

"its okay, Kagamine-san… I just got into your private life is all…"

"I'm so sorry for hurting you! To make it up, how 'bout smoothies after school?"

"Sure" She smiled

"Great!"

* * *

**Okay, seriously ==" My sis went up and changed this, so I went with it... She loves this kind of thing ==" Sorry for the lame-ness**

**Nami: You call me lame? T^T**

**Crud... Sorry... I'll buy you ramen**

**Nami: You will? TvT**

**Yes...**

**Nami: Yay! :D**

**Sigh... Anyways, RnR...**

**~Sakine Ryuuta and Manami  
**


End file.
